Burza
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Kontynuacja opowiadania "Chmurka", czyli dalsze losy Carroll, Paula i reszty paczki. Co się będzie działo w niewielkim miasteczku Ooo? Czy wszyscy wyjdą z szalonej burzy zdarzeń bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu fizycznym, czy psychicznym? Wciąż AU, wciąż pojawiają się OC i bubbline. Czyli bez zmian... Miłego czytania.
1. Chapter 1

1. Ciemną nocą

C: "Haha… Bardzo śmieszne :P"

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna leżała pod ciepłą kołdrą w swoim łóżku. Jej twarz podświetlał wyświetlacz telefonu komórkowego. Był on zresztą jedynym aktywnym źródłem światła w ciemnym pokoju.

P: "To nie jest śmieszne :C"

P: "To jest straszne"

P: "Mój motocykl leży w częściach, w garażu :C"

C: ":C mam nadzieję, że uda ci się go szybko naprawić"

P: "Ja też :D"

P: "Może przyjdziesz do mnie jutro po szkole?"

C: "Czemu nie"

Carroll rozejrzała się po skrytych w ciemności ścianach i regałach jej małego gniazdka. Czuła straszną suchość w ustach. Głupie przyzwyczajenie związane z piciem przed snem codziennie zmuszało ją do wypełzania spod ciepłej pościeli i przemaszerowania przez zazwyczaj pusty i dość zimny dom, do kuchni po szklankę wody. Właśnie nadchodziła ta pora…

C: "Zw, idę się napić"

P: "Ok"

Dziewczyna nie chcąc obniżać temperatury w swoim wygrzanym łóżku, ostrożnie wysunęła się spod kołdry. Wzdrygnęła się gdy tylko jej bose stopy dotknęły podłogi. Jak co dzień, razem z chłodem, nadeszły postanowienia zorganizowania sobie jakiegoś dywaniku albo chociaż kapci. Wszystkie te postanowienia zostaną oczywiście przez noc zapomniane… Jak zwykle…

Dopiero po przebyciu jakieś połowy drogi, klapiąc zabawnie stópkami, zorientowała się, że w zaciśniętych palcach trzyma telefon. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do kuchni. Położyła urządzenie na blacie znajdującego się na środku pomieszczenia stołu, a z szafki wyciągnęła szklankę. Stwierdziwszy, że jest zbyt leniwa na odkręcanie nakrętki i siłowanie się z pięciolitrową butlą, powlokła się do zlewu i nalała sobie zimnej wody. Oparła się o jeden z mebli i zaczęła powoli siorbać przejrzystą ciecz, starając się przy tym ignorować lekki chemiczny posmak. Zostawiła kapkę napoju na dnie naczynia i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do swojego pokoiku, po drodze zabierając komórkę.

Gdy przechodziła przez salon - główną część jej niewielkiego domu - mijając wielką szafę z drzwiami przesuwanymi, poczuła coś dziwnego. Znieruchomiała praktycznie w pół kroku i zerknęła w stronę wejścia do budynku. Czarny kształt, wręcz ulotny cień, tańczył za znajdującymi się przy drzwiach okienkami. Gdy z tamtej strony doszło zgrzytanie metalu w zamku, dziewczynie przebiegły po plecach ciarki.

Zaraz jednak nieco się uspokoiła. Przypomniała sobie bowiem o rzadko pojawiającej się w domu matce, która już nie raz wróciła w środku nocy. Coś jednak wciąż jej nie pasowało. Nie widziała świateł, ani nie słyszała dźwięku nadjeżdżającego samochodu rodzicielki. Matula wydawała też znacznie więcej dźwięków wchodząc, a i nie męczyła się tak długo z zamkiem.

Niebieskowłosa przełknęła głośno ślinę. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków i wślizgnęła się do szafy. Dziękując Globowi za swój niewielki wzrost, skuliła się na niedbale usypanym stosie ciuchów i zasunęła za sobą drzwi. Dla zwiększenia kamuflażu nakryła się kilkoma zrzuconymi z wieszaka płaszczami. Uspokoiła oddech i zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

Jeszcze przez chwilę było słychać lekko stłumione przez warstewkę drewna zgrzytanie metalu, a potem ledwo słyszalne skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Serce podeszło jej do gardła kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się, a potem oddalające kroki. Ktoś obuty w ciężkie obuwie, wydające znajomy tupot kamaszy o drewno, pomaszerował najprawdopodobniej do jej pokoju.

- "Wiem, że tu jesteś mała!" - dało się słyszeć po dłuższej chwili. Carroll zadrżała - "Nie bój się… Wyjdź… Nic ci nie zrobię!" - zawołał włamywacz. Nie był przekonujący.

Dziewczyna drżącymi rękoma wyplątała telefon z pomiędzy fałd materiału. Upewniwszy się, że jest wyciszony, uruchomiła odpowiednią aplikację i zaczęła klikać w wirtualną klawiaturę najszybciej jak potrafiła.

C: "Jesteś tam?"

C: "Paul?"

P: "Jestem, jestem"

C: "Przyjedź najszybciej jak możesz"

P: "Co jest?"

C: "Ktoś się włamał…"

P: "Jestem w drodze"

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu dziewczyna nie ucieszyła się tak mocno z trzech słów. Radość szybko jednak przerodziła się z powrotem w strach, kiedy tuż obok usłyszała stuk podkutych podeszew.

* * *

><p>- "Durna skrzynia biegów…" - wymamrotał chłopak z ciemno-brązową czupryną przeszukując już chyba kilkunaste forum miłośników motocykli. Siedział po turecku owinięty w kołdrę i z narzuconym na ramiona kocem. Na nogach trzymał noszący ślady intensywnego użytkowania laptop. Przez założone na uszy słuchawki płynęła muzyka.<p>

Przejrzał kolejny dział techniczny pełen bzdurnych porad i setek pytań. Zniesmaczony wyłączył kolejną kartę przeglądarki i postanowił zajrzeć do źródła. Wytężył swą nikłą znajomość języka, uruchomił translator i wklepał adres największego znanego mu rosyjskiego portalu związanego z interesującym go działem motoryzacji. Z pewną niechęcią zalogował się i zaczął szukać. Już po chwili napotkał na coś co brzmiało z grubsza pomocnie. W momencie, w którym już chciał kliknąć link do wątku, usłyszał sygnał przychodzących wiadomości. I to dwóch pod rząd.

- "Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze" - mruknął sam do siebie po sekundzie zastanowienia i przywołał okienko z czatem.

C: "Jesteś tam?"

C: "Paul?"

Potarł nieco marznące ręce i odpisał:

P: "Jestem, jestem"

C: "Przyjedź najszybciej jak możesz"

Chłopak uniósł brew, czując jednocześnie ukłucie niepokoju.

P: "Co jest?"

C: "Ktoś się włamał..."

Fala lodowatego strachu przepłynęła po jego plecach. Odpisał najszybciej jak potrafił, po czym zatrzasnął ekran. Z pewnym trudem wyplątał się z kołdry i zrzucił koc. Porwał wiszące na oparciu biurowego fotela bojówki i szybko naciągnął je na tyłek. Narzucił jeszcze bluzę, zgarnął porzucone pod ścianą skarpety i zbiegł po chodach na parter. Skacząc na jednej nodze założył skarpetki, a potem tenisówki. Na kamasze nie było czasu. Przebiegł do kuchni i mijając pozostawione przez kogoś na środku podłogi krzesło, dopadł drzwi do garażu. Krzywiąc się lekko, przeskoczył poukładane równiutko na betonowej podłodze części motocyklu i dopadł oparty o ścianę rower górski. Największy z wystających ze skrzynki narzędziowej kluczy zatknął sobie za pasek. Otworzył bramę, obszedł stojący na podjeździe samochód ojca i wskoczył na siodełko.

Ile sił w nogach popędził przez puste, oświetlone słabymi żarówkami lamp ulice. Przejechał przez kilka skrzyżowań, odprowadzajacych go mrugającymi, żółtymi światłami. Po obu stronach przelatywały drzewa, puste chodniki i patrzące się czarnymi plamami okien domy. Niedługo zajęło znalezienie tego właściwego. Drzwi znajomego, parterowego domostwa stały otworem.

Porzucony na nierównym trawniku jednoślad wydał z siebie cichy, metaliczny dźwięk. Kroków na szarym chodniku nie był w stanie usłyszeć nikt.

- "Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś" - z wnętrza dobiegł głos należący do przestępcy. Brzmiał jakby pół życia przepłukiwał gardło spirytusem - "Obserwowałem cię! Wiem, że nikt ci nie pomoże. I ty też to doskonale wiesz."

Cień rzucany przez postać, która właśnie pojawiła się w wejściu zdawał się temu przeczyć. Paul dobył klucz i wmaszerował do salonu.

- "Hej ty!" - krzyknął, starając się brzmieć groźnie. Gotujący się w nim gniew nieco mu to utrudniał. Z trudem powstrzymał drugiego od zbluzgania włamywacza - "Pokaż się!"

Z kuchni dało się słyszeć dźwięk rozbijanej o płytki szklanki. Chwilę później wyszedł stamtąd malowniczy typ w wojskowych buciorach, wytartych jeansach i założonej na bluzę z długim rękawem koszuli. Na jego pokrytej kilkudniową szczeciną gębie malowało się zaskoczenie, które przerodziło się w lekceważący uśmiech gdy tylko zobaczył znacznie młodszego od siebie przybysza.

- "Spadaj stąd synek!" - zaśmiał się - "Nie odgrywaj bohatera, bo źle skończysz."

Chłopak nie słuchał. Nie pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał ten tekst. Tyle, że zazwyczaj od łobuzów. Krok za krokiem, wpatrując się nienawistnym spojrzeniem w twarz typka, zaczął się zbliżać. Podchodził w całkowitym milczeniu. Narzędzie przyjemnie ciążyło w jego ręce. W jego oczach zdawało się coś błyszczeć. Coś złego…

- "Powiedziałem spadaj!" - wrzasnął bandyta cofając się o krok i wyciągając z kieszeni niewielki nóż sprężynowy - "Spierdalaj albo upiększę ci tą buźkę kilkoma ładnymi, czerwonymi kreskami!"

Paul dalej nie reagował. Tylko szedł na przód. Czuł się tak, że mógłby rozerwać tamtego faceta gołymi rękoma.

Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na brązowowłosego z nożem, próbując dźgnąć go w okolice szyi. Chłopak zrobił unik, lekko zezując na przelatujące mu przed twarzą ostrze, po czym zamachnął się kluczem. Gruby kawałek metalu trafił prosto w nadgarstek napastnika, sprawiając, że dzierżony przez niego scyzoryk poleciał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Typ warknął wściekle i przewrócił Paula na podłogę, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem i przy okazji wytrącając broń.

Przez ostatnią chwilę walczących ktoś obserwował. Błękitne oko przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach szafy. Carroll postanowiła dłużej nie zwlekać. Najciszej jak potrafiła zrzuciła z siebie warstwę płaszczy i ostrożnie wyszła z wnętrza mebla. Zerkając na tarzających się po podłodze, na palcach popędziła do kuchni. Przeskoczyła większe kawałki szkła, które zalegały na podłodze, w niewielkiej, czerwonej kałuży. Czuć było winem.

Dziewczyna otworzyła pierwszą z brzegu szufladę i wyciągnęła z niej pierwszą ostro zakończoną rzecz jaką zobaczyła. Z widelcem w zaciśniętej pięści przebyła drogę powrotną do salonu. Powoli zbliżyła się do walczących.

- "Paul!" - powiedziała głośno. Jej głos trząsł się nieco.

Chłopak zerknął na nią i od razu zrozumiał. Kilkoma ciosami i jednym kopniakiem odwrócił mężczyznę w stronę niebieskowłosej, a sam odsunął się z pola rażenia. Carroll zamachnęła się i nawet nie celując zadała cios. Sztuciec z nieznacznym oporem wbił się w… coś… i w owym czymś pozostał.

- Oj… - jęknęła dziewczyna widząc co udało się jej osiągnąć.

Nieogolony typek zawył przerażająco, trzymając się za twarz. Z jego lewego oka wystawała rękojeść widelca.

- "Aaaaaauuuuurwaaaaa!" - wrzasnął próbując wyciągnąć sterczący przedmiot - "Już po was małe gnoje! Aaaauuuuaaaa!" - buzia Carroll zrobiła się blado-zielona, gdy czterozębne, niepozorne narzędzie mordu powoli i z oporem wychodziło z gałki ocznej włamywacza - "Jeszcze tu wrócę!" - krzyknął rzucając sztuciec na podłogę. Podniósł się i zatoczył - "Wtedy już nic cie nie uratuje niebieskowłosa dziwko! Będziesz jęczeć z radości" - wyszczerzył się obrzydliwie. Ohydne wrażenie potęgowała wypływająca z pomiędzy palców krew. Lekko kulejąc wyszedł i zniknął w ciemności.

Paul powoli wstał i zamknął drzwi. Następnie spojrzał na znieruchomiałą ze strachu dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się smutno. Zbliżył się i objął ją, jednocześnie głaszcząc delikatnie po niebieskiej czuprynie. Carroll wczepiła się rękami z całych sił - jakby bała się, że odejdzie. Po chwili zaczęła lekko drżeć i pochlipywać. Chłopak przytulił ją mocniej i pocałował w czubek głowy.

Został u niej niemal na całą noc. Dopiero kiedy zasnęła, czyli koło czwartej nad ranem, zostawił ją. Napisał krótką notatkę, którą zostawił na stoliku nocnym i pożegnał się całusem. Zanim wyszedł posprzątał rozbitą butelkę i wytarł wino. Papierowym ręcznikiem wytarł widelec i scyzoryk bandyty, po czym wyrzucił je do kosza na śmieci jednego z sąsiadów. Podniósł swój klucz i wyszedł przez jedno z okien na tyłach domu, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. Wsiadł na swój rower i ścigając się z zachodzącym powoli księżycem pojechał do siebie.

* * *

><p>- "Stary, wyglądasz jakby cię potrąciły schody ruchome..." - zażartował Jake napotkawszy Paula przed szkołą - "Ciężka noc?"<p>

- "Można jak powiedzieć…" - westchnął. Trzy godziny snu zdecydowanie nie wystarczyły dla jego organizmu.

Obydwaj zgodnie przyśpieszyli, poganiani chłodnym wiatrem. Nadchodziła zima i było to czuć w każdym powiewie. Drzewa już prawie całkowicie straciły liście - ich kolorowe zaspy walały się w każdym zakątku miasteczka, cierpliwie zgrabywane przez mieszkańców i na nowo rozsypywane przez ich dzieci. Do prawdziwego bałaganu brakowało tylko deszczu.

Chłopaki wmaszerowali od szkoły. Zaraz za drzwiami przywitało ich ponure spojrzenie stróża. Nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi i ciesząc się, że nie mają na sobie kurtek, które musieliby zanieść do szatni, ruszyli w stronę swojej klasy. Na miejscu odnaleźli siedzącą pod ścianą, pochłoniętą w lekturze grubego tomiszcza Bonnibel i zaglądającą jej przez ramię Marcelinę. Czarnowłosa pomachała im wesoło, a jej towarzyszka tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- "Carroll już przyszła?" - zapytał brązowowłosy rozglądając się niewyspanym wzrokiem po korytarzu.

- "Nah…" - mruknęła Marcy - "Wyglądasz jak trup, stary."

- "Weź nic mi nie mów…" - Paul pomasował twarz chłodnymi dłońmi - "Mam nadzieję, że u Carroll wszystko w porządku…"

- "Na pewno lepiej niż u mnie" - odezwał się ktoś z tyłu. To przyszła Phoebe w towarzystwie Finna. Cała jej lewa ręka była owinięta bandażem.

- "Siemka" - przywitał się Jake - "Co się stało?"

- "Postanowiłam spalić liście, które zalegały przed domem…" - uśmiechnęła się do swych wspomnień ruda - "Nie spodziewałam się, że suche liście mogą praktycznie wybuchać…"

- "Jesteś pewna, że nie dodałaś do nich ani kropelki benzyny?" - różowowłosa uniosła wzrok znad książki.

- "Eee… Hehe…" - młoda piromanka potarła kark.

- "Masz szczęście, że jesteś praworęczna" - Bonnie pokręciła głową i wróciła do czytania.

- "A gdzie Lady, Jake?" - zapytał chłopak w białej czapce, która zdawała się być nieco grubsza i bardziej futrzasta niż zwykle.

- "Dziś nie przyjdzie…" - odparł blondyn, upewniając się, że ma odpowiednio duży zapas jedzenia w torbie - "Ma jakieś sprawy rodzinne."

Paul kątem oka zauważył charakterystyczny, błękitny odcień w tłumie uczniów. Bez słowa odłożył plecak na podłogę i ruszył nadchodzącej dziewczynie na spotkanie.

- "Cześć Chmurko" - uśmiechnął się.

Niebieskowłosa nie mówiąc kompletnie nic, przytuliła się do chłopaka i dała się zaprowadzić w stronę klasy.

- "Sorki, że sobie poszedłem…" - powiedział cicho - "Rodzice by mnie zabili, gdyby zorientowali się, że znikam na całą noc."

- "Nie szkodzi… Nie gniewam się" - odpowiedziała całkiem radośnie.

- "Zaaaraz… Czy ja dobrze słyszałem?" - Jake wyszczerzył się dziwacznie. To nie pierwszy raz, w którym ujawniał się jego nienaturalnie dobry słuch - "Co robiłeś u niej "całą noc"?" - szturchnął brązowowłosego.

- "Mniej niż sobie wyobrażasz…" - mruknął Paul - "A jednocześnie więcej…"

* * *

><p>Chemia ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie długo. Mruczący niewyraźnie pod nosem dr. Dextrose, czy jakkolwiek brzmiał jego pełny tytuł naukowy, wyświetlał na tablicy jakąś skomplikowaną cząsteczkę substancji o równie skomplikowanej nazwie. Większa część uczniów starała się skupić na tym co pokazywał nauczyciel, bo tylko z tego można było się czegoś nauczyć. Nikt nie rozumiał w pełni tego co niski łysolek gadał. A sprawdziany łatwe nie były…<p>

Tylko Paul nie był w stanie uważać. Od zeszłego wieczora go coś męczyło. I nie chodziło tutaj o siniaki, czy nieogolonego typka. Chłopaka prześladował pomysł. Pomysł zdawałoby się idealny. Taki, który mógłby w miarę łatwo załatwić najbardziej w tym momencie gryzący problem…

Gdy poprzedniego dnia wrócił do domu, zaczął szukać pewnego niewielkiego przedmiotu. Drobna kartka z kilkoma linijkami tekstu i numerem telefonu. Wizytówka najprawdopodobniej najniebezpieczniejszego człowieka w tym niewielkim miasteczku… i okolicach… Chłopak znalazł ją w jednej z szuflad i włożył do kieszeni.

Teraz musiał się podzielić z kimś tym wspaniałym pomysłem…

- "Chmurko…" - szepnął - "Mam pomysł…"

- "Tak? Jaki?" - zapytała siedząca w ławce obok dziewczyna.

- "Chce pozbyć się tamtego kloszarda z wczoraj…"

- "W jaki sposób?" - zerknęła na niego zainteresowana.

- "Pamiętasz pana Abadeera?"

- "Chcesz napuścić mafię na jakiegoś obdartusa?" - powiedziała troszkę głośniej.

- "Chcę napuścić mafię na gnojka, który grozi mojej dziewczynie" - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- "Nubes! Miles!" - wrzasnął, albo raczej bardzo niewyraźnie powiedział, nauczyciel. Uczniowie natychmiast zamilkli i zaczęli sprawiać wrażenie skupionych na lekcji.

- "Pogadamy później" - szepnął Paul.

* * *

><p>- "Serio?" - mimo powtórzenia pomysłu drugi raz, dziewczyna wciąż nie dowierzała.<p>

- "Hunson nie jest taki zły…" - powiedział Paul.

- "Ale to szef mafii!" - zaprotestowała niebieskowłosa - "Nie lepiej powiadomić policję?"

- "Nie wiem, czy policja to w tym przypadku dobry pomysł… Nie mamy pojęcia jak zareagują na twoją sytuację… rodzinną… Albo tę akcję z widelcem…"

- "Jaką akcję z widelcem?" - usłyszeli.

Zza narożnika szkoły wyszła właśnie Marcelina. Trzymała pod ramię i właściwie ciągnęła za sobą zaczytaną różowowłosą.

- "Eeemm…" - Carroll wyglądała jakby się zawiesiła.

- "Od jak dawna podsłuchujecie?" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew.

- "Mniej więcej od momentu, w którym Jake stwierdził, że wasza rozmowa trwa za długo jak na rozmowę…" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

- "Ja słyszałam wszystko po "sytuacji rodzinnej"" - wtrąciła się Bonnie nie unosząc wzroku znad tekstu.

- "To dobrze…" - mruknął chłopak.

- "Ej no! Nie bądźcie tacy…" - wysoka dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę. To był jej sposób na "szczenięce oczy", które jakoś nigdy jej nie wychodziły.

Paul zerknął na stojącą za nim pytająco. Niebieskowłosa zgodziła się machnięciem ręki, po czym westchnęła głęboko i oparła się o ścianę. Marcy uniosła brew, po czym spojrzała na rozmówcę.

- "Powiedzmy, że do Carroll wczoraj się włamano…" - zaczął - "Schowała się i poprosiła mnie o przyjazd. Wziąłem więc jakiś pierwszy lepszy kawałek metalu, wsiadłem na rower i przyjechałem. Chwilę się tłukłem z typkiem" - odruchowo pomasował siniak na ramieniu - "Potem Chmurka przyszła i zaatakowała go widelcem. Gość miał pecha, bo dostał w oko…"

Bonnibel podniosła głowę znad księgi. Jej usta ułożyły się w coś co można by nazwać "mocno zaniepokojoną podkówką".

- "Prosto w oko?" - skrzywiła się lekko jej towarzyszka wskazując wymieniony organ.

- "Możemy o tym nie gadać?" - mruknęła Carroll uwieszając się na ramieniu swego chłopaka.

- "Oczywiście…" - brązowowłosy objął ją i pocałował w czoło.

- "Ok… To co zamierzacie z tym zrobić?" - zapytała Bonnie.

- "Jeszcze musimy to przedyskutować…" - powiedział Paul.

Cała czwórka wyszła zza rogu budynku. Z jednej z ławek przy boisku patrzyły na nich trzy pary oczu.

- "Co żeście tam tak długo robili?" - zapytał Jake.

- "Dyskutowaliśmy o degradacji jakości sztućców" - odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem Marcelina.

- "Co?" - skrzywił się blondyn.

* * *

><p>Życie łobuza jest proste. W szkole nikt ci nie podskoczy - uczniowie się ciebie boją, a nauczyciele mają dość użerania się z tobą i dają ci spokój. Do tego jesteś zawsze w centrum uwagi. Kiedy idziesz korytarzem, dzieciaki usuwają ci się z drogi i oglądają się z przestrachem. Kiedy się odezwiesz, wszyscy milkną. Kiedy coś zrobisz - wszyscy zaraz o tym mówią.<p>

Wendy była z tego dumna… I była to jedna z naprawdę niewielu rzeczy z jakich w swym nędznym życiu była dumna.

Rzuciła zdawkowe pożegnanie z dwoma bezmózgami z jakimi zwykła spędzać czas. Może Georgy i Booboo, bo to o nich mowa, nie byli zbyt inteligentni, ale za to byli dla niej jak bracia. Młodsi, nieco upośledzeni, ale wciąż kochani bracia.

Wyszła przez drzwi szkoły by ujrzeć rozchodzący się na wszystkie strony tłum. Jakieś młodziki czym prędzej zeszły jej z drogi, nie chcąc się ani trochę narazić.

Rozejrzała się poprawiając jednocześnie stojący kołnierz skórzanej kurtki, chroniący ją przed chłodnym wiatrem. Gdzieś za tłumem, przy chodniku spostrzegła znajomą, znienawidzoną grupkę. 'Rycerzyk-psychol, emo, lesba, kujonka, inwalida, piromanka i śpioch… brakuje tylko skośnookiej...' - wyliczyła w myślach. Robiło się jej niedobrze za każdym razem gdy ich widziała. Tyle miłości, przyjaźni… Jakby zjadła kilka kilo cukru…

I pomyśleć, że Marcelina była kiedyś fajna… Była jej najlepszą kumpelą. Umiała się bawić i nie gadała z dzieciarnią jak teraz. Tylko ten białowłosy świr, który ciągle za nią łaził…

Punkówa z powodzeniem utrzymując ponurą powagę na twarzy, wydostała się w końcu z kolorowej zbieraniny i ruszyła w stronę swego domu. Nie mieszkała daleko od szkoły, więc już jakieś dziesięć minut marszu później była na miejscu.

Parterowy, pokryty białym sidingiem domek nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Zwłaszcza z gołą ziemią zamiast trawnika. Dziewczyna przeszła obojętnie obok śmierdzącego kosza na śmieci, stojącego obok skrzynki na listy, z której wystawało kilka kopert. Weszła przez podwójne drzwi i odwiesiła kurtkę do powieszonego na ścianie wieszaka. Po krótkim namyśle wzięła ją z powrotem, zawieszając sobie na ramię.

Powolnym, cichym krokiem minęła przejście do kuchni.

- "Kupiłaś ojcu piwo?" - usłyszała zaraz po tym jak do jej nosa doszła fala zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu - "Tak jak cię prosiłem?"

- "Nie prosiłeś mnie… ojcze…" - odpowiedziała nie odwracając się do mężczyzny - "Zresztą nie mogę kupować alkoholu… Jestem nieletnia."

- "Raczej leniwa!" - zaśmiał się, po czym trzasnął dziewczynę po głowie - "Nie okłamuj ojca! Nie wmówisz mi, ze nie kupujesz z tymi dwoma debilami żadnej wódy."

- "Nie nazywaj ich tak!"

- "Jak ty się do ojca wyrażasz?" - kolejne uderzenie - "A teraz won do siebie! Lekcje zrób, czy coś… Ja wychodzę. A! I jak wrócę to ma na mnie czekać obiad, albo sama wiesz jak to się skończy…" - wyminął ją, założył zużyte adidasy i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Wendy w końcu poruszyła się. Otarła cieknącą po policzku łzę bezsilności i powlokła się do łazienki, wrzucając po drodze swoją torbę prosto do swego pokoju. Stanęła przed lustrem opierając się rękami o umywalkę i przyjrzała się własnym zaczerwienionym oczom. Odkręciła zimną wodę i opłukała twarz. Wytarła się fioletowym ręcznikiem.

Kompletnie ignorując polecenia i groźby ojca, zarzuciła kurtkę na plecy i ruszyła do miasta.

* * *

><p>Nic nie pogarszało humoru Carroll bardziej niż widok samochodu matki stojącego na podjeździe. A już tak się cieszyła, że spędzi ten dzień w towarzystwie Paula… Że oddali chodź trochę myśli i wspomnień z minionej nocy…<p>

Zaraz po wejściu do domu, już na progu, usłyszała głos swej rodzicielki.

- "No nareszcie! Gdzieś ty się tak długo szwendała?" - kobieta opierała się o ścianę przy wejściu do kuchni.

- "Byłam w szkole…" - odmruknęła niebieskowłosa kierując się w stronę swego pokoju z zamiarem przebrania się.

- "Tak, tak, nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki…" - odezwała się z pogardą - "I gdzie leziesz? Jeszcze nie skończyłam" - dziewczyna zatrzymała się niechętnie - "Dlaczego wypiłaś moje wino?"

- "Ja… Ja nie piję wina…" - spojrzała zaskoczona na matkę. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie okruchy szkła i czerwoną kałużę w kuchni. Zrobiło jej się nieco zimno.

- "To kto w takim razie? Krasnoludki?" - nawet się nie uśmiechnęła - "Pakuj się. Już tu nie mieszkasz."

- "Co?!"

- "Jesteś jak pasożyt. Mały, żarłoczny robal… Przynosisz mi strasznie dużo szkód…" - powiedziała jakby wyrzucanie dziecka z domu było czynnością najnormalniejszą na świecie - "Tylko żresz, brudzisz, marnujesz wodę i prąd, a teraz jeszcze wypiłaś mi wino…"

- "A-ale gdzie ja mam się podziać?" - spytała czując ciepłą kroplę płynącą po policzku.

- "Nie mój problem" - wzruszyła ramionami popielatowłosa - "A teraz zrób coś wreszcie porządnie i się pospiesz. Za dziesięć minut ma cię tu nie być."

Carroll ledwo powstrzymując się od rozpłakania, pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Chwilę rozglądała się zagubiona, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma niewiele rzeczy, które potrzebuje. Dopakowała szkolny plecak swoimi ulubionymi książkami, a raczej tymi kilkoma, które posiadała na własność. Zwykle korzystała z zasobów sąsiadującej ze szkołą biblioteki publicznej.

Wytargała ze stojącej pod ścianą szafy torbę podróżną, po czym zgarnęła i upchnęła do niej większość swoich ciuchów. Dorzuciła porzuconą w pościeli piżamę, a po krótkim zastanowieniu zapakowała jeszcze jasiek. Chwyciła bagaże i unikając matki wyszła z domu.

W tym momencie nie była w stanie myśleć rozsądnie. Ruszyła prosto przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Przez ścianę łez nie widziała żadnego rozsądnego celu.

Wkrótce wyszła spomiędzy jednorodzinnych domków i zapuściła się w gęściej zabudowany teren. Niezauważona przechodziła obok sklepowych witryn. Nikt z przechodniów na nią nawet nie spojrzał. Tylko czarnowłosa dziewczyna w nabijanej ćwiekami, skórzanej kurtce i kilkoma kolczykami w uchu obejrzała się zastanawiając, czy zagadać.

Carroll weszła w wijące się alejki parku. Mijając obojętnych spacerowiczów i ludzi odpoczywających na ławkach, znalazła drzewo. Znajome drzewo.

Usiadła na promieniującej chłodem ziemi i nawet nie zdejmując plecaka, oparła się o chropowatą korę. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach starając się ułożyć przypominające rozsypane puzzle myśli.

* * *

><p>Paul rozejrzał się po oświetlonym zimnym światłem garażu. Kupa części leżała na miejscu. Podobnie skrzynka z narzędziami. Pozbawiony skrzyni biegów motocykl również się nie ruszył. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko grzecznie czekało na rozpoczęcie napraw, ale chłopakowi wciąż czegoś brakowało. I doskonale wiedział czego.<p>

Zerknął na zegarek. Carroll bardzo rzadko się spóźniała. Zwłaszcza na jakiekolwiek spotkania z chłopakiem.

Zrezygnowany wyciągnął telefon i odnalazł numer dziewczyny. Gdy nikt nie odebrał, brązowowłosy napisał krótkiego sms-a i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Skierował swe kroki prosto do domu Chmurki. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie było miejsca na traktowanie jakichkolwiek odchyleń od rutyny jako czegoś nieszkodliwego.

Niedługo później stanął przed parterowym domkiem i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Zauważony już wcześniej samochód i zagłuszone przekleństwa zdecydowanie świadczyły o obecności pewnego nieprzyjemnego babsztyla. Tego samego, który kilka sekund później pojawił się w progu.

- "Czego tu chcesz?" - zapytała kobieta. Jej głos był po brzegi wypełniony niechęcią.

- "Dzień dobry" - chłopak nawet nie pomyślał o czekaniu na odpowiedź - "Jest Carroll?"

- "Larwy nie ma. I nie będzie" - odparła krótko.

- "A gdzie jest? I dlaczego jej nie będzie?" - Paul poczuł całkiem silny niepokój.

- "A ja wiem gdzie mogła poleźć? Ale już nie wróci" - trzasnęła drzwiami.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i oddalił się od chwilowo wrogiego terytorium. Z kieszeni po raz kolejny wyłowił komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Żadnych nowych wiadomości. Pokręcił głową. Czuł się źle. Na jego szczęście rozpędzające się myśli zostały zatrzymane przez dźwięki jednego z jego ulubionych utworów. To jego telefon oznajmiał nadchodzące połączenie. Pełen nadziei spojrzał na ekran, ale zamiast zobaczyć słowo "Chmurka", ujrzał nieznany mu numer.

- "Halo?" - odebrał.

- "Siema… I nie rozłączaj się" - odezwał się dziewczęcy głos.

- "A kto mówi?" - zapytał pełen najgorszych przeczuć.

- "Tylko przysięgnij, że się nie rozłączysz."

- "Ok…"

- "Wendy."

- "Ok… A skąd masz mój numer?"

- "LSP nie trzeba nawet przycisnąć by coś powiedziała."

- "A skąd ona ma mój numer?"

- "Ona wie wszystko… Zresztą mniejsza. Widziałam tę twoją emo-laskę. Szła zapłakana mniej więcej w stronę parku."

- "A dlaczego mi to mówisz?" - cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się naprawdę dziwna.

- "Robię co mi się podoba. A teraz żeg…"

- "Czekaj! Dzięki za info…"

- "Ok… Nie ma za co… A teraz muszę lecieć. Bez odbioru frajerze" - rozłączyła się.

Próbując opanować wielki mętlik, który właśnie utworzył się jego głowie, Paul popędził do parku. Kiedy tam dotarł, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, barwiąc niebo na ciemno-pomarańczowo. Już prawie nikt nie przechadzał się alejkami, ale wciąż dało się znaleźć kogoś, u kogo można zasięgnąć języka.

Niewysoka dziewczyna z pofarbowanymi na czerwono, krótkimi włosami siedziała na zielonej ławce. Z błogim wyrazem twarzy wpatrywała się w kołyszące się na chłodnym wietrze drzewa.

- "Eee… Przepraszam?" - zagadnął. Dziewczyna powoli spojrzała w jego stronę - "Czy przechodziła tędy taka dość niewysoka dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami?"

- "Tag" - odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

- "Eeem…" - chłopak był nieco skołowany - "A w którą stronę poszła?"

Czerwonowłosa wpatrywała się przez chwile w niego bez słowa. Na jej twarzy malował się błogi spokój. Gdy Paul chciał zadać pytanie po raz kolejny, dziewczyna w końcu wskazała kierunek.

- "Dzięki…" - mruknął, po czym szybko się oddalił.

Wkrótce napotkał na znajome drzewo. Na ziemi pod nim siedziała skulona postać. Chlipała cicho.

- "Carroll? Chmurko?" - zapytał nachylając się nad nią.

Dziewczyna wstała i rzuciła się na niego, oplatając rękami i płacząc w ramię.

- "Co się stało?"

- "Wy-wyrzuciła mnie z domu…" - wychlipała.

- "To dlaczego przyszłaś tutaj? Przecież mogłaś przyjść do mnie…"

- "Nie wiem… Myślałam… Nie wiem…" - z jej oczu poleciało jeszcze więcej łez.

- "Idziemy do mnie" - pocałował ją w czubek głowy i podniósł torbę z ziemi - "Zamieszkasz ze mną dopóki ta sprawa się nie rozwiąże."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chłód i białe maski

Wołanie o pomoc niosło się po ciemnym, zamglonym parku, pełnym powykręcanych, szarych drzew pozbawionych liści. Brązowowłosy natychmiast rozpoznał głos dziewczyny i pobiegł w jego kierunku. Ciężkie, wojskowe buty chlupotały o zabłoconą alejkę. Na głowie chłopaka siedziało coś. Nie był w stanie na to coś spojrzeć, ale wyraźnie to czuł.

- "Chodź tu mała! Nie uciekaj!" - ochrypły głos dobiegł z oddali. Towarzyszył mu kolejny pełen strachu wrzask.

- "Carroll!" - zawołał biegnąc.

- "_Nie dasz rady…" _- dobiegł szept z góry.

- "Muszę."

- "_To za wiele… To nie łobuz… To nawet nie nastolatek…"_

- "To nic nie zmienia."

- "_Nie jesteś bohaterem…"_

- "I nigdy nie byłem i nie będę. Ale nie muszę nim być, żeby ocalić bliskich."

- "_Brzmisz zabawnie" _- zachichotała istota.

- "Dlaczego?"

- "_Brzmisz jak bohater. A bohaterowie są zabawni…"_

- "Zabawni?"

- "_Przepraszam… ŚMIESZNI!"_

- "Mam to gdzieś… To nic nie zmienia. Nie będę słuchał uwag… czegoś…" - skręcił w lewo, słysząc właśnie stamtąd kolejny krzyk.

- "_Czego?"_

- "Nie wiem! Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie widzę cię…"

- _"No i?"_

- "Powiedz kim jesteś…"

- "_Tobą kretynie… "_

* * *

><p>Drażniący mózg, wibrujący dźwięk budzika brutalnie rozpędził sen. Zaraz później mocne światło dochodzące zza okna przywróciło Paula do niemal całkowitej przytomności, rozmywając przy okazji resztki wspomnień z nocnych podróży w krainę wyobraźni.<p>

Uniósł się powoli na rękach i wysunął nogi spod kołdry. Na bose stopy nałożył kapcie w kształcie łap pokrytych długim, brązowym futrem i wstał starając się nie pociągnąć za sobą pościeli. Stanął na środku pokoju i przeciągnął się mimowolnie wydając z siebie stęknięcie. Obejrzał się na łóżko. Zawinięta w połowę kołdry leżała w nim niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Oddychała spokojnie. Jej twarz wyglądała niewinnie i beztrosko. Zupełnie jakby jej życie było całkowicie pozbawione problemów.

Chłopak był z siebie dumny. Dumny z tego, że może zapewnić tej dziewczynie ochronę przed "złem" tego świata. Dumny z tego, że może ją pocieszyć i rozbawić w trudnej chwili. Z tego, że ma wreszcie kogoś tak bliskiego w życiu…

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszej, wieczornej rozmowy z ojcem.

Gdy tylko wszedł poprzedniego wieczoru do domu, prowadząc ze sobą niebieskowłosy kłębek nieszczęść, zaraz został wciągnięty do kuchni przez rodziciela. Widząc, że rozmowa trochę potrwa, dał swej dziewczynie sygnał, by poszła do na górę, do jego pokoju.

- "Co jest?" - spytał wąsaty mężczyzna.

- "Carroll ma… dość duży problem rodzinny…" - odparł Paul masując kark - "Mogłaby u nas trochę pomieszkać?"

- "Synu…" - zrobił dramatyczną przerwę. Chłopak prawie wstrzymał oddech - "...oczywiście, że może!" - brązowowłosemu ulżyło - "Jestem z ciebie dumny… Pamiętaj tylko, że dbając o wszystkich wokół, możesz zaniedbać siebie" - poklepał syna po ramieniu.

- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnął się i ruszył za swą towarzyszką.

- "Tylko pamiętaj!" - zawołał za nim ojciec. Odchodzący zatrzymał się i zerknął za siebie - "Nie chcę jeszcze zostać dziadkiem" - zaśmiał się. Paul pokręcił głową i popędził za Carroll.

Schody skrzypnęły donośnie i wydawać by się mogło, że nawet nieco złośliwie. Chłopak skrzywił się i przez chwile nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek odgłosów wydawanych zazwyczaj przez budzące się osoby. Kiedy nic takiego nie dotarło do jego uszu, ostrożnie pokonał kilka pozostałych stopni. Szurając z cicha kapciami, które miały kojarzyć się z pewnym włochatym stworem z bardzo znanego filmu, ale średnio spełniały to zadanie, wszedł do kuchni.

- "Cześć Paul" - głos matki sprawił, że brązowowłosy drgnął nerwowo.

- "Cześć mamo" - odpowiedział zbliżając się do lodówki i wyciągając z niej biały twarożek.

- "Jak tam noc?" - zapytała siedząca przy stole kobieta. Czytała książkę i popijała poranną kawę.

- "Jak to noc… cicha… ciepła… miła…" - powiedział chłopak, wyciągając bochenek chleba z aluminiowego chlebaka i nóż z szuflady.

- "Ciepła?"

- "Pod kołdrą…" - rozsmarował dokładnie ser na kilku kromkach i sięgnął po szklanki.

- "Pod kołdrą?"

- "Mamo!" - krzyknął, po czym obejrzał się z niepokojem na schody i odezwał się ciszej - "Po tacie to się spodziewałem, ale ty?"

Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła i podała mu stojące na blacie mleko. Paul nalał je do szklanek, po czym ustawił całe przygotowanie jedzenie na tacce i wyszedł z kuchni posyłając rozbawionej mamie zniesmaczone spojrzenie. Zaczął wspinać się powoli po schodach.

Wchodząc do pokoju z ulgą zauważył, że dziewczyna nawet nie odwróciła się na drugi bok. Wciąż spała, a jej niewielkie, kształtne piersi unosiły się delikatnie w rytm spokojnych wdechów.

Chłopak odstawił tackę na nieco zawalone najróżniejszymi przedmiotami biurko i zbliżył się do zajmującej łóżko. Nachylił się nad nią tak, że aż czuł na twarzy jej oddech, po czym ostrożnie potrząsnął jej ramię.

- "Carroll…" - powiedział cicho, prosto do jej ukrytego pod niebieskimi włosami ucha - "Obudź się."

Niebieskowłosa mruknęła coś przeciągle i nie otwierając oczu przeciągnęła się, roztrącając leżące na materacu części pościeli. Rozsunęła powieki i spojrzała swymi jasno-niebieskimi oczętami prosto w wiszące tuż nad nią oblicze Paula.

- "Hej" - uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

Carroll podniosła się nieco i pocałowała go. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywała warg od ust zaskoczonego młodzieńca.

- "Hej" - powiedziała, gdy w końcu z powrotem opadła na przekrzywioną poduszkę.

Przez chwilę jedyną rzeczą jaką był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać brązowowłosy było bezgłośne "łał", które wywołało lekki chichot i napływ krwi do policzków u dziewczyny.

- "Zrobiłem dla nas śniadanie" - powiedział, gdy w końcu odzyskał mowę. Wziął jedzenie z biurka i postawił je na łóżku, przed dziewczyną, która w międzyczasie usiadła sobie po turecku, z nogami wciąż pod kołdrą. Paul ściągnął futrzane kapcie i usiadł obok.

- "Dzięki za śniadanko" - rozpromieniła się niebieskowłosa, po czym spojrzała w ślad za brązową parą obuwia - "Co to właściwie jest?"

- "Kapcie…" - odpowiedział - "Mają wyglądać jak łapy Vookich z Gwiazdowych Bojów."

- "Nigdy nie widziałam tego… filmu?" - wgryzła się w wysmarowaną serem kanapkę.

- "Ta, filmu. Muszę ci go kiedyś pokazać… To klasyka science fiction" - chłopak również wgryzł się w swoją porcję.

Spędzili kilkanaście minut śniadania w komfortowej ciszy.

* * *

><p>Dziewczyna obudziła się czując piekący ból ręki. Syknęła i usiadła na łóżku, masując się delikatnie po poparzonej, ukrytej pod bandażem kończynie. Zaraz jednak wzdrygnęła się czując jak zimne jest powietrze w jej pokoju. Zwlokła się z łóżka, zabierając z sobą kołdrę w charakterze peleryny i powlokła się w stronę okna. Odsunęła ciemno-pomarańczową kotarę i ujrzała coś strasznego. Cała widoczna z jej sypialni ulica, razem z podjazdem i trawnikiem przed domem, była pokryta śniegiem. Przeklęty biały puch leciał dodatkowo z nieba, osadzając się na szybie i parapecie. Z obrzydzeniem zasunęła zasłony, odcinając jedyne źródło światła i wycofała się do pokoju, a potem dalej, w głąb domu. Obojętnie minęła łazienkę i poprawiając rozczochraną, przypominającą raczej płomień niż włosy, czuprynę, zeszła powoli na dół. Kiedy jej bose stopy zetknęły się z pozbawioną dywanu podłogą, po jej plecach przeszły ciarki. Pożałowała, że nie poświęciła kilku sekund na odnalezienie kapci albo chociaż założenie ciepłych skarpet. Krzywiąc się, powlokła się do kuchni.<p>

- "Cześć tatku…" - wymamrotała widząc czytającego gazetę, barczystego rudzielca.

- "Witaj córciu" - uniósł wzrok znad zadrukowanych stron i zmarszczył czoło - "Dlaczego jesteś owinięta w kołdrę?"

- "Zimno mi…" - mruknęła ospale i zaczęła jedną ręką przygotowywać sobie bułkę.

- "Nie mogłaś się ubrać w jakiś sweter albo coś?" - ojciec wrócił do lektury.

- "Nie…" - odstawiła przygotowaną kanapkę i nasypała do miski miodowych płatków. Po sam brzeg naczynia - "Zamierzam dziś nie wychodzić spod kołdry…"

- "Dlaczego?" - mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- "Śnieg spadł…" - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem, chwyciła swoje jedzenie i wspięła się na górę, gdzie ze wszystkich poduszek, kołder i koców jakie znalazła, zrobiła sobie fort, w którym planowała spędzić resztę dnia. Głównie na jedzeniu, pisaniu ze znajomymi i spaniu.

* * *

><p>Niewysoki chłopak poprawił żółtą kurtkę, a na łysą czaszkę nałożył dziwną, szpiczastą czapkę w tym samym kolorze, która praktycznie natychmiast zmieniła swój "szpic" na oklapły ogonek. Ze swoim nieodłącznym, lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem wyszedł z domu. Przechodząc po skrzypiącej warstwie zalegającego na ścieżce przed domem śniegu, sprawdził czas i odetchnął z ulgą. Do umówionej godziny miał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu by przestać się obawiać spóźnienia. Raźnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.<p>

Kilkanaście minut i setki kroków później dotarł do wyznaczonego miejsca. Należąca do starszej pani nazwiskiem Treetrunks kawiarnia stała o tej porze pusta. No prawie… Przy jednym ze stolików, zaraz przy oknie siedziała dziewczyna z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Łysy przyśpieszył i wkrótce stanął obok brązowowłosej.

- "Hej Margles" - przywitał się radośnie, wyciągając jednocześnie spod kurtki pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serca i podając je siedzącej.

- "Hej Damian! To dla mnie? Dzięki!" - przywitała się podrywając z siedzenia i gwałtownie obejmując chłopaka. Bombonierka jakimś cudem przetrwała ten nagły atak czułości.

Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na przemykające za oknem czerwoną terenówkę i białego dostawczaka.

* * *

><p>- "Mam nadzieję, że ten nowy niczego nie spierdoli" - warknął kierujący dostawczakiem, zwalisty facet. Na jego kolanach leżała odbezpieczona strzelba i prosta, biała maska.<p>

- "Nie martw się stary…" - mruknął siedzący obok niego, siwowłosy, szczupły i wysoki jak tyczka gość - "Tego nie da się spieprzyć. Zresztą jest z nim Urwipaluch."

- "Tia… Zero stresu" - pokiwał głową kierowca - "Ty! Pirat! To tu?" - Wskazał uliczkę.

Pomiędzy zagłówkami przednich siedzeń pojawiła się nieogolona morda. Lewe oko jej właściciela zasłonięte było szarą, owiniętą dookoła głowy szmatką. Drugie - zdrowe i odsłonięte - przeskanowało wskazane przez siedzącego za kółkiem miejsce.

- "To tu" - potwierdził - "Ale nie nazywajcie mnie "pirat". To mnie strasznie wkurza…"

- "Nie marudź. To zabawne i może pomoże ci się czegoś nauczyć na przyszłość" - zaśmiał się zwalisty.

- "Na przykład, żeby nie pierdolić dzieciaków..." - dodał ponury głos z tylnego siedzenia.

- "Spierdalaj Śmieszek!" - wrzasnął jednooki oglądając się na zielonowłosego mężczyznę.

- "Nie klnijcie mi tu!" - uciął siwy - "Szykujcie się."

Jadąca przodem, czerwona terenówka ruszyła dalej, a dostawczak skręcił i wycofał się w ciasną uliczkę. Mężczyźni zaczęli chować pod ubrania krótką broń i białe, przypominające twarze lalek, maski. Zwalisty schował swoją strzelbę do nesesera, Pirat wcisnął chiński scyzoryk do kieszeni, a siwy nakręcił na swój pistolet tłumik. Czterech, na pierwszy rzut oka, normalnych obywateli wyskoczyło przez tylne drzwi.

* * *

><p>Odkąd Bonnibel poprosiła swego lokaja i opiekuna o nie dotykanie jej rzeczy, dookoła jej biurka urosła potężna kupa papierów i książek. Samo biurko było względnie czyste. Stały na nim tylko kilka różnych naczyń laboratoryjnych i opasła księga. Dziewczyna zgarnęła zwisający jej przed oczyma kosmyk różowych włosów i pobieżnie przejrzała zapisane na lekko pożółkłych kartkach formułki. Ostrożnie wlała zawartość jednej z probówek do większej kolby i zaczęła mieszać szklana bagietką. Drgnęła słysząc stukanie w szybę.<p>

Kręcąc z politowaniem głową i dziękując Globowi, że zdążyła przelać substancję, ruszyła w stronę balkonu. Za szybą, uśmiechając się szeroko, stała wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie czerwoną kurtkę i szarą czapkę z klapkami grzejącymi uszy. Na jej plecach wisiała czerwona gitara w kształcie topora. Zanim różowowłosa zdążyła otworzyć, Marcelina przyłożyła twarz do szklanych drzwi, robiąc przy tym błagalną minę. Bonnie zachichotała.

- "No wreszcie…" - skarciła ją żartobliwie Marcy, gdy wejście do różowego pokoju stanęło przed nią otworem - "Strasznie tam było zimno" - cmoknęła niższą dziewczynę w policzek.

- "Nie przesadzaj… Jest tylko kilka stopni poniżej zera!"

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się tylko dziwnie, po czym szybkim ruchem wrzuciła stojącej przed nią trzymany przez ten cały czas w dłoni śnieg w dekolt. Różowa pisnęła i gwałtownymi ruchami zaczęła wytrzepywać zimną, mokrą materię spod ubrania. Marcelina śmiejąc się z trudem łapała powietrze.

Nagle poczuła silny uścisk. To Bonnibel oplotła ją ramionami, sprawiając, że ubranej w kurtkę dziewczynie zrobiło się strasznie gorąco. Jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią.

- "Chyba zaczynam się gotować…" - mruknęła.

- "To chyba dobrze" - uśmiechnęła się do niej różowowłosa - "Mam przestać?"

- "Nie… Ale pozwól mi ściągnąć kurtkę…"

Kilka minut później dziewczyny siedziały na łóżku, opierając się o siebie plecami. Czarnowłosa grała spokojną melodię na swym instrumencie.

- "Zastanawiałam się, czy nie zorganizować dziś jakiegoś wieczorku filmowego…" - mruknęła Bonnibel opierając głowę na ramieniu towarzyszki.

- "Chcesz ściągnąć tutaj wszystkich?" - jęknęła przestając grać - "A liczyłam, że będziemy dziś same…" - pocałowała Bonnie w policzek, który natychmiast się zarumienił.

- "Wiesz… Nie mamy jeszcze południa…" - różowa mruknęła prosto do ukrytego za czarnymi kosmykami ucha - "A ja mówiłam dopiero o wieczorku…"

* * *

><p>W kolejce w banku nie stało za wiele ludzi. W ogóle w budynku znajdowało się mało klientów. Zwłaszcza jak na sobotni ranek. Siedząca w jedynym otwartym okienku kasjerka zerknęła na pomieszczenie. Właśnie odesłała wysokiego, siwego gościa do stolika, by podpisał jakieś papiery. Stojący dwie osoby za nim, zwalisty facet z teczką mocno rzucał się w oczy. Zdawała się promienieć od niego jakaś negatywna energia. Jakby miał zaraz się na kogoś rzucić. Po plecach kobiety przeszły ciarki, więc szybko oderwała wzrok od mężczyzny. Przy jednym ze stolików do wypełniania dokumentów leżał żul. Przeklęła w myślach podstarzałego ochroniarza i wróciła do obsługiwania klientów nie zwracając uwagi na opartego o szklana witrynę, palącego papierosa człowieczka z zielonymi włosami.<p>

Telefon w kieszeni zwalistego zawibrował lekko, ale nikt tego nie usłyszał. Facet rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok spoczął na opierającym się o ścianę, przysypiającym starszym gościu w mundurze strażnika. Podszedł do niego.

- "Przepraszam, jest tu jakaś toaleta?" - zapytał uprzejmie.

- "Co?" - ochroniarz nadstawił ucho - "Mógłby pan powtórzyć?"

- "Macie tutaj łazienkę? Toaletę? Kibel?" - powtórzył już nieco mniej uprzejmie.

- "Oczywiście!" - zaśmiał się staruszek - "Musi pan pójść tam" - wskazał pięknie oznaczone drzwi na przeciwległej ścianie.

- "Dziękuję" - skinął głową i poszedł.

Męska łazienka była urządzona standardowo. Cała była wyłożona białymi kafelkami. Do jednej ściany przymocowano rząd umywalek, nad którymi powieszono lustra. Po drugiej stronie wybudowano kilka pisuarów i zabudowanych kabin. Mężczyzna upewnił się, że jest sam i wyciągnął telefon. "Gotowe. Daj znak" - głosiła wiadomość od Urwipalucha. Złodziej pokiwał głową i założył na twarz białą maskę. Z teczki wyciągnął strzelbę. Wysłał kilka esemesów. Ostatni "poleciał" do Urwipalucha. Minutę później miastem wstrząsnęła eksplozja, a światła w budynku przygasły.

- "Wszyscy ręce do góry!" - zza drzwi dobiegł krzyk Śmieszka.

Zwalisty uśmiechnął się i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. Wszyscy stojący w kolejce, strażnik i kasjerka patrzyli z przerażeniem na zielonowłosego, który celował do nich z pistoletu.

- "Pirat!" - wychodzący z łazienki rzucił teczkę do jednookiego żula, który właśnie podniósł twarz ze stołu i założył maskę. Z pod brudnej koszuli wyciągnął broń.

- "Na początek chciałbym wszystkich obecnych zapewnić, że jesteście bezpieczni…" - odezwał się spokojnym, donośnym głosem siwy facet. Tak jak pozostali miał na twarzy białą maskę porcelanowej lalki - "Oczywiście wasze oszczędności bezpieczne już nie są. Dlatego też proszę teraz szanowną panią kasjerkę o zapakowanie zawartości sejfu do torby" - Pirat wyciągnął spod stołu, na którym spał czarną torbę, a na jej miejsce odłożył teczkę. Zbliżył się do okienka i uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie.

- "Wybaczy pani" - powiedział z przesadną uprzejmością parodiującą poprzednika, po czym wpakował się przez ciasną szczelinę na drugą stronę - "A teraz zaprowadzisz mnie do sejfu" - objął drobną kobietę i delikatnie popchnął ją w stronę wielkich, pancernych drzwi.

- "A-ale nie ma szefa…" - jęknęła dziewczyna.

- "Nie szkodzi… Albo otworzysz drzwi tą fikuśną kartą, którą masz na szyi…" - spostrzegł jej przerażone spojrzenie - "Tak, wiemy, że się da. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz… To zadbam o to, żebyś cierpiała" - zarechotał.

- "Ty! Staruszek!" - facet ze strzelbą odwrócił się do ochroniarza - "Gdzie macie tylne wyjście z budynku?"

- "Tylne wyjście?" - zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

- "Miejsce przez które dostarczacie pieniądze do banku…"

- "Nie mamy…"

- "Mniejsza" - wtrącił się siwy - "Urwipalch podjedzie od przodu" - całkowicie nie zwrócił uwagi na przejeżdżające na zewnątrz radiowozy, które mknęły do miejsca niedawnej eksplozji - "Spokojna głowa, Góra."

- "Chłopaki!" - Pirat wrzasnął od strony sejfu. Na ramieniu wisiała mu wypchana torba - "Mam kasę!"

- "A co z kasjerką?" - zapytał spokojnie wysoki.

- "Siedzi w kącie i płacze" - zaśmiał się jednooki - "Ale spokojnie Starszy! Nic jej nie zrobiłem."

- "Mam nadzieję…" - zerknął w stronę wyjścia. Za drzwiami zatrzymał się dostawczak - "Idealnie w czas."

Mężczyźni, wciąż celując do ludzi, wycofali się za drzwi.

- "Do widzenia" - Starszy przekrzywił głowę, po czym zajął miejsce w furgonetce.

Samochód odjechał z piskiem opon.

* * *

><p>- "Carroll?"<p>

- "Tak?"

- "Idziemy do Bonnie na wieczorek filmowy?" - Paul uniósł wzrok znad telefonu i spojrzał na siedzącą tuż przed nim dziewczynę.

- "A mamy jakieś inne plany?" - zapytała opierając się o jego nogi.

- "Ja nic nie planowałem" - uśmiechnął się.

- "Ja też nie… Miałam kilka spontanicznych pomysłów…" - zachichotała lekko - "Ale mieszkać ze sobą trochę będziemy, a dawno nie oglądałam żadnego filmu."

- "Czyli idziemy?"

- "Idziemy…"

- "Ok…" - napisał wiadomość do Bonnibel - "Ale to dopiero za jakieś piętnaście minut… Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi, ale Bonnie i Marcy muszą coś doprowadzić do ładu… Czy coś takiego… Nie dokładnie zrozumiałem tą ostatnią wiadomość…"

* * *

><p>- "Co?" - zaśmiała się Margles - "I jak zareagowali?"<p>

- "Byli dość zdziwieni, gdy pociągnęli za sobą krzesła wychodząc z klasy" - z uśmiechem przypomniał sobie Damian.

Szli właśnie przez park trzymając się pod ramię. Nad miastem powoli zapadał zmrok. Parkowe lampy zdążyły się już zapalić, a większość ludzi pójść do domów.

Długowłosa dziewczyna i łysy chłopak nie chcieli jeszcze się zbierać. Rozmawiali i śmiali się z dowcipów łysola. Biegali po zimnym śniegu, obrzucając się śnieżkami. Wiedzieli jednak, że nadchodził powoli czas pożegnania. Brutalnie przypomniała o tym zresztą wiadomość od rodziców chłopaka, którzy domagali się jego natychmiastowego powrotu.

- "Sorki… Muszę się zbierać…" - powiedział smutno - "Rodzice mnie zabiją jeżeli zaraz nie będę w domu…"

- "Rozumiem. Nie gniewam się" - pocałowała go w policzek - "Spotkamy się niedługo?"

- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnął się - "Może w środę?"

- "Myślę, ze znajdę czas."

- "Super" - pocałowali się na pożegnanie. Damian odszedł w stronę swego domu.

Rozpromieniona Margles odetchnęła głęboko. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z tym lekko świrniętym gościem. Kochała jego humor, jego podejście do życia i urocze zaloty. Może nawet kochała go? Często się nad tym zastanawiała… Za każdym razem była bardziej przekonana.

Podreptała przez nieco mroczny park. Ciepłe światło latarni odbijało się od śniegu tworząc niesamowitą atmosferę wczesnozimowego wieczoru. Tylko skrzypienie śniegu gdzieś z tyłu niepokoiło dziewczynę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- "Jest tam kto?" - zapytała z zaniepokojeniem.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozglądała się dookoła, wypatrując cieni, czy ruchu w ciemności. Wreszcie odwróciła się i przyspieszyła kroku. Park zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nagle znów usłyszała kroki. Tym razem bliżej.

- "Witaj piękna" - odezwał się przepity głos zaraz obok jej ucha. Silne dłonie boleśnie chwyciły ją za ramię - "Co robisz tak późno sama w pustym parku?"

- "Zostaw mnie!" - spróbowała się wyrwać i odepchnąć natręta, ale nie udało się jej to.

Mężczyzna przyciągnął ja bliżej do siebie. Jego twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów do oczu dziewczyny. Nawet w tak słabym świetle świetnie widziała nieogoloną mordę i szmatkę zasłaniającą oko. Wzdrygnęła się gdy facet powąchał jej włosy.

- "Mmm… Pięknie pachniesz…" - uśmiechnął się obleśnie i polizał brzeg jej ucha.

Margles wydała z siebie ciężki do określenia odgłos, zdecydowanie wyrażający strach i obrzydzenie. Podjęła kolejne desperackie próby wyrwania się z silnego uścisku. Po jej twarzy pociekły łzy.

Jednooki rzucił ją na śnieg, po czym kopnął silnie w kolano. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu, który rozszedł się falą po całym jej ciele. Prawie zemdlała, czując jakby jakaś kość została złamana, ale udało się jej kurczowo chwycić przytomności.

Po kilku sekundach wiedziała już, że wolałaby zemdleć…

* * *

><p>- "Gdzie właściwie jest Lady?" - zapytała Carroll rozglądając się po obszernym salonie.<p>

Na wielkiej, pastelowej kanapie w domu Bonnibel sadowili się przyjaciele. Kilka metrów przed nimi stał wielki telewizor plazmowy, przed którym klęczała różowowłosa ze stosem płyt na kolanach.

- "Źle się czuje ostatnio…" - mruknął Jake - "To co w końcu oglądamy?"

- "Klasyki science fiction…" - odpowiedziała Bonnie - "Kosmita: 9 pasażer Stronomo, Gwiezdowe Boje, Tropiciel Cyborgów…" - wymieniała.

- "A masz może jakiś horror?" - wtrąciła się Marcy zaglądając jej przez ramie.

- "Kosmita jest właściwie horrorem…" - zastanowiła się różowowłosa patrząc na utrzymaną w ciemnych barwach okładkę pudełka z filmem.

Marcelinie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zanim różowa zdążyła zareagować, płyta z "Kosmitą…" była już w napędzie. Bonnie pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, schowała pudełka i uruchomiła film. Usadowiła się tuż obok czarnowłosej, obejmując ją i wtulając się w jej ramię. Po drugiej stronie kanapy usiadł Paul z Carroll na kolanach. Przed nimi, na podłodze wpół leżeli Finn i Phoebe. Rudowłosa do tej pory nie była w stanie wytłumaczyć samej sobie dlaczego dała się wyciągnąć temu chłopakowi z jej cieplutkiego fortu z poduszek na zimny, pełny śniegu świat zewnętrzny. Cały marsz do domu Bonnibel był straszny… Teraz przynajmniej było jej ciepło - pod wyproszonym od gospodarzy kocem i w uścisku blondyna.

Jednym, który siedział sam był Jake. Zdawał się nie zauważać podejrzliwych spojrzeń, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, kiedy odpowiadał na pytanie o nieobecność Lady. A odpowiadał prosto… Choć sprawy nie były wcale tak proste…


	3. Chapter 3

3. Zmiany i rewelacje

- "Co tym razem Greg?" - zapytał młody policjant wsiadając na miejsce pasażera w radiowozie.

- "_Znów gwałt stary… Właściwie nawet nie wiem po jaką cholerę nas tam wzywają…" _- mruknął jego partner.

- "Znowu? O Globie… Mam nadzieję, że szybko znajdziemy tego zboczeńca…" - pokręcił głową.

- "_Przydałoby się…" _- przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i wyjechał z parkingu. Ruszył w stronę miejskiego parku - "_Ten gnojek zabił już za dużo mieszkanek tego miasta…"_

Dojechali już chwilę później. Z komisariatu mieli tylko kilka przecznic drogi.

Na miejscu spotkali karetkę pogotowia, której załoga już od dłuższej chwili zajmowała się ofiarą. Na jednej z ławek siedział jakiś cywil. Prawdopodobnie dobry obywatel, który zawiadomił policję o zdarzeniu i pierwsza osoba, która zostanie przesłuchana. Greg, poprawiając pas, ruszył w jego stronę gdy tylko go zauważył.

Młodszy funkcjonariusz odprowadził go ponurym wzrokiem i ruszył w stronę kotłujących się lekarzy. Spojrzał na znajomego doktora, który stał nieco z boku i notował coś na przypiętej do clipboardu karcie.

- "Nie żyje…" - mruknął mężczyzna smutno - "Tak jak poprzednie. Wiek poniżej dwudziestu pięciu lat, połamane nogi, siniaki… I podcięte gardło…"

Mundurowy westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Poszedł dalej, ku czarnemu workowi, do którego medycy właśnie skończyli pakować zwłoki. Był im wdzięczny, że nie musiał tego oglądać. Zobaczył tylko fragment niebieskiej czupryny, która wystawała przez jeszcze nie zamknięty otwór w worku.

- "_Patrz… Nie zapomnij…" _- usłyszał szept tuż obok ucha.

* * *

><p>Paul otworzył oczy. Znów gwałtowna pobudka, choć bez zrywania się z łóżka. Ciężko byłoby mu to zrobić, bo leżał nie na swoim łóżku, tylko na kanapie, a do tego przed sobą ma niebieską czuprynę Carroll. Dziewczyna spała, oddychając spokojnie. Chłopak przytulił ją mocniej. Wsadził nos w pachnące włosy i pozwolił by ostatnie urywki złego snu odleciały w zapomnienie.<p>

Nie nacieszył się za długo spokojnym snem. Kilka minut po tym jak zmrużył oczy, do pomieszczenia wpadła Marcelina w szarej koszulce na naramkach i czarnych szortach.

- "Pobudka! Wszyscy, którzy chcą zjeść śniadanie muszą teraz wstać!" - zawołała chodząc dookoła leżącego na środku salonu, kremowego dywanu. Jej bose stopy plaskały o chłodną podłogę.

- "Śniadanie?" - Finn i Jake praktycznie jednocześnie zerwali się z miejsc, w których spali i popędzili do kuchni. Porzucona Phoebe podniosła się powoli i z kwaśną miną zaczęła się owijać kocem.

Niebieskowłosa ziewnęła głośno i zaczęła się przeciągać. Paul pocałował ją w szyję.

- "Hej" - przywitał się radośnie.

- "Dzień dobry" - odpowiedziała z pięknym uśmiechem.

- "Dalej gołąbki" - powiedziała czarnowłosa. Przechodziła właśnie obok popychając przed sobą zawiniętą w ciepły kocyk, nie do końca wybudzoną dziewczynę - "Ruszcie się bo wam zjedzą śniadanie."

Carroll pokręciła głową i wstała z kanapy. Chwyciła swojego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnęła za Marceliną.

Kuchnia, jak wszystko w tym domu, była całkiem duża. Na środku stała otoczona stołkami "wyspa" z kilkoma stojakami na noże i innymi tego typu szpargałami. Miejsce przy ścianach zajmowały liczne szafki, piekarnik i wielka lodówka. Wszystko urządzone było w pastelowych, ciepłych odcieniach. W rogu pomieszczenia, przy suficie wisiał niewielki, płaski telewizor.

Dookoła umiejscowionego na wysepce blatu, nad kremowymi talerzami siedzieli już wszyscy, którzy wcześnie wyszli z salonu. Paul i niebieskowłosa zajęli wolne miejsca. Bonnibel przywitała ich serdecznym uśmiechem, po czym wróciła do krzątania się przed kuchenką. Smażyła właśnie kolejnego naleśnika na niewielkiej patelni. Po kuchni rozchodził się przyjemny zapach, który wywoływał coraz większy ślinotok u Finna i Jake'a. Bracia usiedli tak, by móc podziwiać przygotowywanie posiłku. W dłoniach ściskali sztućce.

- "Dobra… Myślę, że tyle wystarczy" - odezwała się różowowłosa chwytając talerz ze stosem parujących placków i przenosząc go na stół - "Choć nie jestem tego pewna…" - zmierzyła podejrzliwym wzrokiem blondynów, którzy wpatrywali się wielkimi oczami w podane jedzenie.

Wkrótce po naleśnikach nie pozostały nawet okruszki.

- "O… Zaraz będą wiadomości lokalne…" - mruknęła gospodyni sięgając po leżący na jednej z szafek pilot.

- "Będziemy oglądać te bzdury?" - zmarszczyła brwi Marcelina.

- "Przyzwyczaiłam się… Odkąd moja rodzina była zaangażowana w politykę…" - odparła Bonnie włączając lokalny kanał telewizyjny. Czarnowłosa przewróciła oczami.

Różowowłosa miała rację - serwis informacyjny właśnie się zaczynał. Po słabo animowanym intro pojawił się wąsaty prezenter w brązowym garniturze. Był mocno zaniepokojony. Wyraźnie widać było, że trudno mu zachować spokój, nawet przy jego doświadczeniu w tej branży. Chrząknął głośno, zebrał leżące przed nim papiery w równy stosik i w końcu się odezwał.

- "Witam w niedzielnym wydaniu wiadomości" - na dole ekranu wjechał pasek z jego nazwiskiem - "Dziś w godzinach rannych, w parku miejskim znaleziono ciało siedemnastolatki. Prawdopodobnie została zgwałcona…" - powiedział lekko drżącym głosem. Prawdopodobnie mówił coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu. W Ooo nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzył się taki przypadek.

Pijąca właśnie wodę Carroll zakrztusiła się i zaczęła kaszleć. Paul poklepał ją po plecach. Cała reszta wpatrywała się z szeroko otwartymi ustami w ekran.

- "Policja prowadzi dochodzenie" - wąsacz zrobił krótką pauzę - "Wczoraj szajka zamaskowanych bandytów napadła na bank i oczyściła skarbiec. Policja prowadzi śledztwo…"

- "Co tu się do cholery dzieje?" - powiedziała powoli Marcelina.

- "Zastanawiam się kim była ta dziewczyna…" - wyszeptała Bonnibel.

- "Myślę, że wkrótce się przekonamy…" - mruknął brązowowłosy.

* * *

><p>- "Czyli był pan w parku miejskim wczoraj w nocy? Pomiędzy dziesiątą w nocy, a dziewiątą nad ranem?" - zapytał wysoki policjant w białej koszuli.<p>

- "A i owszem!" - zawołał z entuzjazmem zarośnięty brudas ze szmatką zasłaniającą jedno oko.

- "Czyli był pan świadkiem przestępstwa?" - funkcjonariusz spojrzał mu prosto w oko.

- "Ta! Widziałem jakiegoś typka w dresie, który machał nożem przed twarzą tej dziewuszki…" - opowiedział - "Ale co ja biedny inwalida miałem zrobić?" - zapytał żałośnie - "Udawałem, że nic nie widziałem i zasnąłem… Ale gdy tylko się obudziłem, zaraz pobiegłem po policję!" - wykrzyknął.

- "Wiemy… Dziękuję, to wszystko jak na razie. Proszę pozostać w mieście aż do końca dochodzenia."

- "Pewnie panie władzo!" - wyszczerzył brudne zębiska i dał się wyprowadzić poza komisariat.

Przesłuchujący westchnął ciężko i usiadł przy metalowym stole na środku pomieszczenia do przesłuchań. Oparł głowę na rękach.

- "Szefie…" - młody mundurowy pojawił się w drzwiach - "Przyjechał ten detektyw… Czeka w pana biurze."

- "Dzięki młody" - mruknął komendant podnosząc się z prostego, rozkładanego krzesła.

Włożył dłonie w kieszenie czarnych, prawie regulaminowych spodni i ruszył spokojnym krokiem do swego biura. W budynku panował chaos. Funkcjonariusze krzątali się między biurkami z teczkami i dokumentami. Inni siedzieli przed monitorami komputerów i analizowali nagrania z banku.

Drzwi z niewielką tabliczką z jego nazwiskiem były lekko uchylone. Popchnął je ręką i wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Na niewielkiej kanapie w rogu siedział mniej więcej czterdziestoletni mężczyzna o śniadej skórze i białych, dość krótkich lokach. Miał na sobie karmazynowy garnitur i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Na wieszaku przy drzwiach wisiał szary prochowiec.

- "Witam komendancie Bananow" - przywitał się basowym głosem gość.

- "Miło pana poznać detektywie Rootbeer…" - odparł ponuro funkcjonariusz.

- "Zapewne wie pan po co przyjechałem" - zaczął detektyw - "Przejmuję sprawę gwałciciela. Wy zajmiecie się sprawą banku."

- "Z przyjemnością oddam panu kierownictwo nad tą sprawą…" - powiedział zimno komendant. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu prawdopodobnie spadła o kilka stopni.

- "Świetnie" - uśmiechnął się szeroko białowłosy podnosząc się z kanapy. Minął policjanta i zdjął swój płaszcz z wieszaka. Zaczął do zakładać - "Ach! Jeszcze jedno… Nie jestem już detektywem… Jestem inspektorem. Byłbym wdzięczny za jakieś biuro i przekazanie mi wszystkich szczegółów."

Bananow tylko warknął cicho.

* * *

><p>- "Nienawidzę poniedziałków…" - jęknął Jake opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę.<p>

- "Poniedziałek, czy nie, powinniśmy zabrać się za szukanie informacji" - mruknął Paul. Razem z Carroll stał obok starszego z blondynów.

- "Poczekajmy na resztę…" - mruknął chłopak.

- "Resztę?" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew - "A gdzie jest tak właściwie Lady?"

- "Ja na chwilę zniknę…" - dziewczyna szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym oddaliła się korytarzem.

Szkoła była nieco mniej zatłoczona niż zwykle. Wiele dzieciaków zrezygnowało z przyjścia widząc warstwę śniegu na swym podwórku, czy wysokość słupka rtęci w termometrze. Brak tłumów nie był jednak taką złą rzeczą. Wreszcie można było przejść przez korytarze bez używania łokci i wpadania na niezbyt przyjazne osobistości. Łatwiej było też spostrzec znajome osoby. Tak jak teraz niebieskowłosa widziała nadchodzącą, odprowadzaną wzrokiem uczniów parę.

- "Cześć Carroll" - uśmiechnęła się Bonnibel objęta w pasie przez Marcelinę - "Co tam? Gdzie reszta?"

- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest Finn i nasza ulubiona piromanka" - odparła - "Ale Paul i Jake są tam" - wskazała za siebie - "I radzę się wam pospieszyć, bo mój chłopak chyba odnajduje w sobie talent do przesłuchiwania…"

- "Biedny Jake…" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Do zobaczenia w klasie" - powiedziała i odeszła razem z różową w stronę, którą chwilę wcześniej wskazała ich rozmówczyni.

Tym czasem Carroll straciła przyjacielski uśmiech czym prędzej pobiegła do łazienki.

Gdy kilka minut później, wycierając ręce w jasno niebieskie jeansy, wyszła z powrotem na korytarz, napotkała na dość interesującą w aktualnej sytuacji rozmowę. Przy ścianie naprzeciw drzwi do toalety stała piątka chłopaków. Był wśród nich jej kolega z klasy - ubierający się na żółto łysol o imieniu Damian. Pozostali byli jego braćmi. Czterech bliźniaków ubierających się tak samo i mających podobnie na imię było naprawdę złośliwym żartem, który ich rodzice zrobili dla nauczycieli i właściwie całej reszty społeczeństwa. Wszyscy mieli na sobie jednakowe czerwone bluzy i jednakowe, szare spodnie. Coś jednak było nie tak… Inaczej niż zwykle. Łysol, zwykle wesoły i dowcipny, teraz był smutny. I to bardzo.

Miał zaczerwienione i podkrążone oczy. Cała jego postawa wyrażała głębokie przygnębienie. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że wręcz promienieje smutkiem.

- "Nie przejmuj się aż tak stary… Nie jest dobrze się tak przejmować…" - jeden z bliźniaków poklepał go po plecach. Niebieskowłosa stawiała, że był to Glob, ale nie dałaby sobie ręki uciąć. Właściwie to pamiętała tylko to imię. I tylko dlatego, że było również imieniem dość ważnej religijnie postaci.

- "To koniec…" - chlipnął Damian. Po jego policzkach pociekły nowe łzy - "Jak mam się nie przejmować? Nic już nie ma sensu…"

- "Może powinieneś pójść do domu braciszku?" - zapytał inny brat - "Odpocząć…"

- "Nie!" - krzyknął - "Poradzę sobie…" - otarł twarz i odszedł.

Carroll przez chwilę nie ruszała się spod drzwi łazienki zastanawiając się, czy podejść i zapytać. W końcu pokonała swoją nieśmiałość i wywalczyła te kilka kroków. Gdy tylko zbliżyła się do bliźniaków, została zauważona i chwilę później była obserwowana przez cztery pary oczu. Już nie było odwrotu. Musiała przełamać ostatnie blokady i się odezwać. Fakt, że musiała zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć rozmówcom w twarz wcale nie pomagał.

- "Co… emmm… Co się stało waszemu bratu?" - zapytała wreszcie.

- "A co cię to interesuje?" - bracia zmarszczyli brwi - "Spierdalaj mała!" - warknął jeden. Reszta spojrzała na niego karcąco.

- "Dupek…" - mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojej sali. Po drodze minęła jakiegoś typka w prochowcu, który pędził do wyjścia - "Chyba coś wiem, ludzie" - zakomunikowała przyjaciołom gdy dotarła na miejsce.

* * *

><p>W szkole nie było tłoczno. Może przez pogodę… A może inspektorowi się tylko tak wydawało, bo wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast schodzili mu z drogi. Dzięki temu mógł przemierzać korytarze placówki naprawdę szybko. Cieszyło go to jeszcze bardziej, bo uwielbiał wyglądać niczym postać z kryminału, a powiewający za nim prochowiec był całkiem niezłym szczegółem. Żałował tylko, że znów zostawił swój kapelusz w samochodzie.<p>

Wkrótce dotarł do biura dyrektora. Miał do niego kilka pytań. Bardzo ważnych pytań. Schował lewą dłoń do obszernej kieszeni płaszcza, a prawą zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzył mu łysy mężczyzna przeciętnego wzrostu. Odznaczał się lekko żółtawą skórą i spiczastym nosem. Był do tego ubrany w czarny, przypominający jakiś dziwny mundur strój.

- "Witam. Jestem inspektor Rootbeer" - ukłonił się lekko.

- "A ja dyrektor Lemongrab" - odparł skrzekliwym głosem - "Witam w mojej szkole. Czym mogę służyć?" - zaprosił gościa gestem do biura.

- "Zapewne słyszał pan o tym co się stało w sobotę, w nocy?" - zapytał policjant spacerując przed solidnym biurkiem, za którym zasiadł dyrektor.

- "Owszem… Słyszałem o tej straszliwej zbrodni" - odpowiedział. Jego głos zaczynał powoli irytować inspektora.

- "Ofiara, Marbles Mons, chodziła do tej szkoły, prawda?" - zapytał.

- "To prawda. To co się stało jest dla nas wielką stratą…" - zaczął.

- "Stop!" - uciął białowłosy unosząc dłoń - "Przyszedłem tutaj poprosić o udostępnienie wszystkich danych na temat tej biednej dziewczyny."

- "Eeee… To trochę zajmie i… eee…"

- "Proszę się nie martwić. Ma pan czas. Proszę jednak o przysłanie danych jak najszybciej."

- "Oczywiście! Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc złapać tego… tego potwora!" - zakrzyknął.

- "Dziękuję…" - skrzywił się lekko - "A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogę dłużej tutaj gościć… Obowiązki wzywają" - poprawił płaszcz i ruszył ku wyjściu - "Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do widzenia" - rzucił przez ramię i wyszedł.

Za drzwiami przyspieszył i znów przemknął przez korytarze szkoły. Zwolnił tylko na chwilę, przechodząc obok grupki uczniaków. Niby nie było w nich nic podejrzanego. Kolorowe włosy, kolorowe ubrania… Nawet dwie obejmujące się dziewczyny nie zwróciły jakoś uwagi inspektora. Co innego brązowowłosy, wysoki chłopak opierający się o ścianę. Uczeń śledził go świdrującym, zimnym wzrokiem. Wzrokiem, który funkcjonariusz dobrze znał… Widział takie spojrzenie u wielu psycholi z jakimi miał w życiu do czynienia…

* * *

><p>- "To jak?" - Marcelina wygięła się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Paula. Wyglądało to dziwnie, a nawet dość upiornie. Swoją drogą chłopak nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że czarnowłosa jest tak wygimnastykowana - "Jakieś pomysły? Łysol znika na każdej przerwie…"<p>

- "Idzie do swoich braciszków…" - mruknął. Była właśnie lekcja historii z profesorem Icekingiem, który nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi na uczniów. Można było spokojnie szeptać i nikt się nie czepiał. Co innego kiedy ktoś zaczynał ćwiczyć gimnastykę. W tym przypadku nauczyciel widocznie nic nie zauważył - "Mam plan… Będziesz potrzebna. Na długiej przerwie, czyli… za dwanaście minut, bliźniaki idą na zewnątrz. Nie ważne, czy jest zimno, czy gorąco. Siedzą w szkole tylko kiedy pada deszcz. Zawsze też wychodzą z klasy najwcześniej jak się da… Złapiesz Damiana przy wyjściu i przyprowadzisz go za róg budynku. Tam gdzie niedawno gadaliśmy, pamiętasz?"

- "Pewnie" - pokiwała głową.

- "Ok… To chyba wszystko… Wiesz co masz zrobić?"

- "Tak jest kapitanie" - zasalutowała szczerząc się głupio. Powiedziała to nieco za głośno, co zwróciło uwagę nauczyciela.

- "Marcelino! Co ty wyprawiasz?" - usłyszeli zaniepokojony głos profesora - "Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę!"

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek na długą przerwę, Damian wstał, zgarnął swoje książki do plecaka i zarzucił go na ramię. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z klasy, nie zwracając większej uwagi na kilka osób, które odprowadziły go dość dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Normalnie pewnie chociaż zastanowiłby się o co im chodzi, ale teraz nie miał na to sił. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak źle.<p>

Powlókł się z ponurą miną w stronę szatni. Nienawidził wychodzić na boisko szkolne, kiedy jest tak zimno, ale jego bracia od wyjść nie mogli się powstrzymać, a byli oni jedynymi ludźmi z jakimi był w stanie teraz rozmawiać z własnej woli. Zdjął żółtą kurtkę z wieszaka i zarzucił ja na plecy. Naciągnął czapkę na łysą głowę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Niewielu uczniów zdecydowało się na spędzanie przerwy na zimnie. Dzięki temu Damian szybko odnalazł wzrokiem czwórkę ubranych na czerwono chłopaków siedzących na odśnieżonych schodach.

Nie dane mu było jednak ruszyć w ich stronę. Złowiło go ramię w rękawie czerwonej kurtki. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył bladą dziewczynę z długimi czarnymi włosami i pełnym białych ząbków uśmieszkiem. Znał ją. Chodził z nią przecież do jednej klasy.

- "Chodź, musisz z kimś pogadać" - Marcelina pokazała za siebie kciukiem.

- "Wiesz… Jakoś nie mam ochoty na gadanie…" - odparł ponuro.

- "Wiem. Widać to po tobie od razu…" - skrzywiła się lekko - "Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś pójść ze mną. To naprawdę ważne. I może ci nawet trochę pomoże."

Przyjrzał się jej lekko podejrzliwie. 'Czyżby wiedziała?' - zadał sobie pytanie - 'Przecież nie ujawniono danych Marbles w telewizji… Nigdzie nie ujawniono...'. Nie odnalazł jednak w oczach czarnowłosej żadnej odpowiedzi, ani nawet najdrobniejszej wskazówki. Dziewczyna wciąż lekko się uśmiechała, nie dając po sobie nic poznać.

- "Okej… I tak nie mam nic do roboty…" - wymamrotał i dał się ciągnąć za ramię.

Chwilę później dotarli do rogu budynku. O ścianę od strony boiska opierały się trzy osoby. Bracia Finn i Jake z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach stali pewnie, wpatrując się w Damiana. Łysol poczuł się nieco nieswojo, choć dobrze wiedział, że ta dwójka nikomu nigdy krzywdy nie zrobiła. Co innego znajdująca się między nimi ruda dziewucha. Znana była w społeczności szkolnej z fascynacji ogniem i nawet teraz bawiła się zapalniczką. Chłopak przełknął cicho ślinę i dał się prowadzić dalej, za narożnik szkoły. Tam Marcelina go opuściła, by dołączyć do sterczącej przy ścianie różowowłosej. Ją również rozpoznał. Bonnibel - jedna z najlepszych uczennic w szkole. Zajęta czytaniem nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego przybycie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko serdecznie do czarnowłosej, która włożyła jej rękę do kieszeni, by podwędzić trochę gumy balonowej. Chwilę później dmuchała niewielki, różowy balonik.

Niepokój powrócił, gdy tylko łysol odwrócił od nich wzrok. Powrócił, bo napotkał świdrujące spojrzenie chłopaka w wojskowej kurtce. To był nowy. Paul Miles, jeżeli dobrze zapamiętał. Siedział na ubitej kupce śniegu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Dłonie miał splecione i opierał brodę na odgiętych kciukach. Za nim stała wyprostowana niczym struna nieśmiała Carroll. Trzymała ręce za plecami i sztywno wpatrywała się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni.

- "Emmm… Cześć?" - przywitał się niepewnie chłopak.

- "Witaj Damianie Magyvir" - powiedział spokojnym głosem Paul. Nikt inny się nie odezwał, ani nawet nie poruszył - "Bądź spokojny. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcę tylko pogadać."

- "Czyli… czyli wiesz?" - zapytał wciąż nieco przestraszonym głosem.

- "Kim jest dziewczyna, która zginęła w sobotę w parku miejskim?" - zapytał nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi - "Domyśliłem się."

- "Czyli to eee… w tej sprawie?"

- "Poniekąd…" - brązowowłosy od początku rozmowy nie poruszył się choćby o milimetr. Do tego cały czas świdrował Damiana wzrokiem - "Mam do ciebie prośbę przyjacielu… Jeżeli ją spełnisz pomożesz sobie, pomożesz mi… Pomożesz wszystkim."

- "Łaał…" - mruknął bez przekonania - "Co mam tak właściwie zrobić?"

- "Twoje zadanie jest proste. No chyba że jesteś nieśmiały i strachliwy, ale to już twój problem" - powiedział Paul - "Masz pójść na komisariat i opowiedzieć co działo się tamtej nocy. Powiedz, że chcesz zeznawać."

- "N-na komisariat?" - zapytał. Jego głos lekko zadrżał.

- "Nie ma się czego bać… Przecież jesteś niewinny, prawda?" - jeden z kącików ust uniósł mu się lekko - "Później sugeruję ci odwiedziny u jakiegoś psychoterapeuty. Zapytaj policjantów. To naprawdę może ci pomóc, bo widzę, że ledwo się trzymasz przyjacielu."

- "Eeee…"

- "To jak będzie? Pomożesz nam wszystkim i zrobisz to o co proszę?" - zapytał spokojnym, miłym głosem.

- "Nooo… Dobra…" - mruknął kiwając głową.

- "Świetnie" - Paul uśmiechnął się - "Życzę ci miłego dnia."

Damian wymusił uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i oglądając się kilka razy przez ramię odszedł w stronę boiska.

Pulchna dziewczyna z burzą fioletowych loków schowała się za drzewem. Ne usłyszała wiele, ale za to co widziała! Jej przyjaciółki nie uwierzą jak im opowie...

* * *

><p>Po kuchni rozchodził się przyjemny zapach podgrzewanego przez Paula sosu do ryżu. Sam ryż już od jakiegoś czasu stał sobie spokojnie w misce i parował czekając na swoje pięć minut na stole. Czerwona, gęsta ciecz z kawałkami warzyw i mięsa wirowała leniwie w garnku, wprawiana w ruch drewnianą łychą.<p>

- "Słyszałeś, że wybrali już nowego burmistrza?" - odezwała się siedząca na brzegu stołu Carroll. Trzymała przed sobą złożoną na pół lokalną gazetę i czytała jakiś artykuł.

- "O…" - zerknął przez ramię - "To któż to będzie teraz rządził naszym małym miasteczkiem?"

- "Kojarzysz tego gościa z punktu ksero? Pitera Cookie?"

- "Czy on zasponsorował tamte plakaty, kiedy pomagaliśmy Bonnie?" - chłopak zakręcił gaz i wyjął talerze z szafki. Zaczął nakładać na nie jedzenie.

- "Ta… Wydrukował je za darmo, bo powiedziałam mu, że organizujemy rebelię…" - zachichotała.

- "Trochę racji miałaś" - uśmiechnął się brązowowłosy stawiając naczynia z parującą zawartością na blacie. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, objął ją w pasie i pocałował w usta - "Jedzonko gotowe" - powiedział pomagając jej zejść na podłogę. Usiedli na krzesłach stojących naprzeciw siebie i zaczęli jeść - "Wiesz… Myślę, że znajomość z panem Cookie może się kiedyś przydać…"

* * *

><p>- "Brawo chłopcze. Gratuluję, że się przekonałeś i do nas przyszedłeś" - uśmiechnął się inspektor Rootbeer. Siedział przy biurku w swoim biurze, a przed sobą miał łysego nastolatka, który właśnie skończył przekazywać mu całą swoją wiedzę w sprawie ostatnich wydarzeń - "Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona."<p>

- "Emmm… Dziękuję proszę pana…" - wymamrotał niepewnie chłopak.

- "To ja dziękuję! Mam tylko kilka pytań…" - zmierzył łysola uważnym spojrzeniem - "Dlaczego dopiero teraz postanowiłeś tu przyjść?"

- "Byłem przestraszony całą tą sytuacją…" - odpowiedział cicho po chwili milczenia - "Ale ktoś mnie przekonał, że najlepiej jak powiem wszystko co wiem policji…"

- "I miał rację!" - zaśmiał się mężczyzna - "A kojarzysz może takiego jednego chłopaka z twojej szkoły? Wysoki, brązowe włosy, ubiera się w wojskowe ciuchy… Spojrzenie świra…" - zapytał.

- "Tak! To właśnie on poprosił mnie, żebym tu przyszedł."

- "Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć wszystko, co o nim wiesz?" - spojrzał uważnie na swojego gościa.


End file.
